Toadette
Toadette is a recurring character in the Super Mario series. Background First appearing as a partner and female counterpart to Toad in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Toadette has been a strongly recurring character in the Mario series since then. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Generally comparable to the rest of the major Mario cast, including Mario himself, Luigi, and Rosalina. Can contend with various boss characters able to consistently challenge Mario and Luigi, such as Petey Piranha, King Boo, Boom Boom, the Koopalings, and Bowser.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Mario, who kept up with the fake Millenium Star that flew to the Mushroom Kingdom from the center of the universe. Can keep up with the Koopa Clown Cars, which can move in tandem with stars flying across the universe.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Comparable to Mario and Luigi. Can take attacks from the aforementioned boss characters, plus a giant Bowser.) Hax: Time Manipulation via Zone Speed, temporary Invulnerability via Super Star Intelligence: At least Above Average Stamina: Undefined. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Zone Speed:' By focusing her energy, Toadette can slow down the flow of time around her, so long as she has enough energy to do so. Equipment *'Super Crown:' A power-up exclusive to Toadette in New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, transforming her into a form called Peachette. While this form is active, Toadette takes a humanoid appearance that is very similar to Princess Peach, as well as granting her some new abilities: **'Double Jumping' **'Floating:' Peachette can slow her descent while falling. **'Recovery:' Peachette will automatically boost herself out of pits should she fall into one. *'Fire Flower:' Turns Toadette into Fire Toadette. While in this form, she can shoot bouncing fireballs out of her hands. *'Ice Flower:' Turns Toadette into Ice Toadette. While in this form, she can shoot snowballs out of her hands that freeze enemies on contact. *'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Toadette into Mini Toadette, reducing her to a fraction of her size, making her much lighter and able to fit through tight areas. However, this form makes her much weaker and less durable. *'Super Acorn:' Turns Toadette into Flying Squirrel Toadette. While in this form, she gains the ability to glide through the air, perform a short upward boost while doing so, and cling to walls. *'P Acorn:' A special version of the Super Acorn that turns Toadette into P Acorn Toadette, which has all the same abilities as her Flying Squirrel form, except she can perform continuous upward boosts while gliding. *'Propeller Mushroom:' Turns Toadette into Propeller Toadette, which allows her to launch herself upward before slowly spinning with a slow descent. *'Penguin Suit:' Turns Toadette into Penguin Toadette. While in this form, she can shoot snowballs just like her Ice form, though she can also slide on her belly similar to a penguin and has enhanced swimming. *'Super Star:' Upon touching the Super Star, Toadette will temporarily turn invincible and be able to run through enemies and hazards without taking any damage, giving her greater running speed as well. This form only lasts for a few seconds. *'Super Bell:' Turns Toadette into Cat Toadette. While in this form, she can scratch and pounce at enemies, as well as scale vertical surfaces for a short time before tiring. Weaknesses *Power-ups will dissipate if she takes damage. *Indirectly responsible for the Bowsette craze. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Time Manipulators Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Universe+ Level Category:Super Form Users